


wimbledon wannabes

by khuyen (y2kromantic)



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tennis, Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Rival Sex, Shameless Smut, enforcing my bottom riku agenda, roxas is frustrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y2kromantic/pseuds/khuyen
Summary: Riku was absolutely stunning—confidently prancing around the fake grass like he was in a shitty slow-mo porno, silver threads tied up into a messy bun that Roxas wanted to make messier, a visor shading his face from the sun to give everybody a clear window view of his striking teal eyes.The worst part about him, though? Those shorts. By fucking god, they wereshortshorts.Or: Riku is fucking hot, and Roxas can’tstandit.
Relationships: Riku & Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	wimbledon wannabes

**Author's Note:**

> why did this take 3 months 2 write i-

In the fiery hot afternoons of June, the blazing, summertime heat addled Roxas’ brain in desperation for any traces of water, or orange juice, or Gatorade—anything that could swish around in a bottle—into his system.

He was sweating bullets, stupidly deciding to wear the clingiest Adidas jersey in his closet this morning, and putting on the longest knee brace in existence just so he could run outside in almost one hundred degree weather and possibly die of heat syncope.

What made matters worse was Riku. Always that fucking Riku. That bastard has had it out for him ever since—what—first grade?

He was absolutely stunning—confidently prancing around the fake grass like he was in a shitty slow-mo porno, silver threads tied up into a messy bun that Roxas wanted to make messier, a visor shading his face from the sun to give everybody a clear window view of his striking teal eyes.

The worst part about him, though? Those shorts. By fucking god, they were _short_ shorts.

“Jesus fuck, Riku. _Those_ pants? Really??” Roxas whisper-screamed at him from across the net. Riku may have scored like two points off of him, but Roxas couldn’t give any less of a flying fuck at that point.

“I know they drive you crazy,” Riku lazily winked, and Roxas resisted the urge to just crash his lips onto Riku’s right then and there. Coach was presiding over them, after all.

“Whatever,” Roxas said through gritted teeth, handing over the ball before turning around to shuffle awkwardly to his end of the court. Damn, it was already hot outside, so why did Riku have to be even _hotter_?

Roxas, ever the loser, waited for Riku’s turn to serve. Of course, Riku took his sweet ass time, inspecting the ball, tossing it up again and again, sending sly smiles his way. And if that didn’t make Roxas feel even warmer inside. Goddamn.

With one final throw into the air, Riku finally swung his racket, a strong power serve right off the bat. Roxas ran across the court, quickly deflecting the tennis ball with his own racket, returning a swing just as powerful.

No matter how hard Riku tried to get Roxas off his game, he wasn’t going to give up _that_ easily.

Riku returned the ball simply enough because of course he did, being the team’s shining star player and all, aiming it right in a tough spot that made Roxas run around in circles.

Roxas strode across the field, aligning the ball perfectly with his racket as he smashed the ball hard to barely make it over the net.

Riku—tennis prodigy genius or whatever—saved the ball again, legs lunging into a standstill, giving Roxas a perfect angle of that ass. That round, perfect ass.

Shit.

Roxas momentarily lost sight of the ball as he panickedly scanned the arena for any sign of a zooming green blur. The sound of the tennis ball bounced once on the court, and Roxas whipped his head towards the _thump_.

It was all the way across the court. Fuck. He made a run for it as fast as he could, holding out his tennis racket far out, and made a dive for it.

Roxas was just a second too late to intercept before the ball bounced onto the ground twice, rolling away from his grasp to end up at the foot of the court line.

Roxas laid on the ground, frankly very disappointed at himself. He saltily seized the ball with a grumble, ignoring how the grass rubbed against his part as he stood up.

He picked up his tennis racket, wincing as a nasty _crack_ came from his right wrist. Fucking god, Roxas was gonna murder someone today.

“Nice going, Roxie,” Riku taunted once he approached the net, sprained wrist and all.

“Shut up, dickwad. The last thing I wanna hear right now is your sass,” Roxas scoffed, hurling the tennis ball with his left hand at Riku’s face, only for it to land in the grass because his aim was weak as shit.

“You know, you are kind of…” Riku lowered his gaze and bit his lip. A gratified expression grew on his face upon realization _he_ was the reason why Roxas was all like this.

“Hey,” Roxas instead decided to address, snapping his fingers in front of his face. “Eyes up here.”

“Right, right,” Riku shook away his stare, but a slight smirk still lingered behind. “You haven’t been doing very… well today. It would be a terrible look for the team if one of our other best players sucked _this_ bad.”

“Ugh. That’s it. I’m done with tennis. Fuck this sport. Fuck this weather. Fuck my balls. Fuck everything else,” Roxas swore out. “I’m gonna go talk to Coach. My wrist hurts way worse than the time my knees bent in half like a lawn chair.”

“Hey, let me come with you—”

“You and your hot face better stay _right here_ , or I’ll shove a cravat _right up your ass_.”

Riku gasped, pink lips stretching to that pretty ‘o’ he loved so much. “You would do that?”

Roxas punched him in the arm, which again, came out weak. Dammit.

//

Roxas clutched the ice pack to his wrist, scowling at Riku the whole way to and from the Nurse’s office.

It was uncomfortable enough to sit cross-legged the entire time on that examination table. And even more so when Riku slipped him chaste kisses on the cheek whenever the nurse wasn’t looking.

Yeah, okay. Sure. Riku was there on “escort business.” To “provide a helping hand.” To “help him off his feet.”

Roxas would believe that if it weren’t for the fact that his legs were almost completely bare and showed off as much skin as a goddamn swimsuit models’.

“Your splice game makes me want to _splice_ your neck,” Roxas threatened, glaring daggers in Riku’s direction as he slammed open his locker doors.

Riku bit back a laugh at that. “That’s way too edgy, even for you, Rox,” He pulled the hem of Roxas’s sweat towel over his head before plopping down on the benches. “You’re seriously not going through a repeat of your middle school Good Charlotte phase again, are you?”

Roxas threw off his towel with a huff. “Shut up, you dick. Don’t act as if you didn’t fangirl over some teeny bopper boy band when you were fourteen.”

“I never said I didn’t. But I’m not the one with Joel Madden posters still plastered on my lockers at age nineteen.”

“He’s a fucking amazing vocalist, okay? Just let me have this.”

“Well, I don’t like the way his beady little eyes bore into the back of my skull whenever I’m trying to mind my own business.”

“What business? The only thing you do is boo at my tennis racket and tell me how much I suck.”

“Of which are all very important things,” Riku reasoned. “But that’s not the only business I do, though.”

Roxas rolled his eyes. “Oh tell me, whatever shit do you do outside of making me feel like a loser?”

“Hmm,” Riku made a show of thinking. Then, he maliciously smiled, the epitome of everything _un_ -innocent. “Making you feel like a winner.”

Roxas leered at him, curious to see where this would go. “Really? How so?”

“Like this—” Riku quickly pulled him down by the collar to kiss him, their tongues roughly fighting for dominance until they were both panting and breathless. Riku’s grasp on his shirt grew tighter, fisting at his shirt until Roxas was as close to his chest as he could possibly be.

Riku was out for blood, mooning over how Roxas felt on his lips or how his uninjured hand had snaked its way up to his cheeks. Rough brushes of the calloused thumb swiped against his cheek, a slight spike of electricity traveling up in Riku’s spine in excitement.

Eventually, they pulled away, a string of saliva connecting their lips even when they were apart. Roxas gazed into Riku’s eyes as his pupils dilated to leave little to no teal left in the irises.

“At least give me a _little_ warning next time,” Roxas mumbled, taking off the visor that covered Riku’s forehead and throwing it somewhere underneath the bench.

“I could,” Riku answered, more than amused. “But then that wouldn’t be very fun—”

Roxas smashed their lips together before he could even finish, trying his damndest to give Riku a taste of his own medicine. He didn’t care how messy their mouths became with spit or how their kisses devolved into just teeth. He knew Riku _loved_ kisses. Kisses of any kind.

Before Riku could pull away again to gasp for air, Roxas bit down on his bottom lip. _Hard_. Just to give one last parting gift before they were eventually forced away from each other to breathe.

“Ahh, _fuck_ ,” Riku mumbled, raising his fingers to touch his bruised lips.

“Want _me_ to give you a warning?”

“Only if you’re going to go that intense. _Shit_.”

Roxas took a seat on the benches, motioning Riku to come over and sit on his lap. With more than enough eagerness, Riku folded his legs against the stiff, wooden surface as his body pushed up against Roxas’s torso, their legs slotted together as delicious friction began to build between their thighs.

“Hnngh… _Roxie_ ,” Riku closed his eyes, leaning in for another kiss, leaving a short one on the corner of his mouth.

“We don’t have all day, Riku,” Roxas mumbled against his lips, a breathy haze keeping them barely a centimeter apart from each other. “What _do_ you want?”

Riku looked flush down at his thighs as his own hand hovered over Roxas’s hold on his cheek. “I _really_ want you to hug me. Praise me,” Riku placed his hand right on the tip of his part, quietly sighing as he began to press the palm against its head. “ _Touch me_.”

Roxas thought about it. Took it all in—the flushed redness of his cheeks, the desperation in his voice, the pleased curve of his lips—and a glint of mischievousness sparked in Roxas’s eye. “If you beg for it, then maybe I’ll consider.”

Riku instantly frowned, rolling his eyes before burying his head into the crook of Roxas’s neck, arms wrapped around his neck to hide himself. It seemed Riku had _some_ dignity left—even after having the goddamn nerve to tease Roxas all day long and hop on his lap with no shame whatsoever. Bastard.

“Rox, I woke up this morning and I thought about you. Only you. Your touches make me feel all hot inside, and I want you so bad. I want you so much more than I want— _ahh_.” Riku broke down as Roxas’s left hand twisted to wrap firmly around his cock, grinding his thumb on the clothed head of his penis. “Shit— _Roxas_ …”

“I haven’t even done anything yet, baby,” Roxas growled into his ear as he dug his thumb even harder onto his dick, eliciting a loud, involuntary moan from the back of Riku’s throat.

Roxas pulled down the wristband of those shorts, hastily wrestling that and the underwear off Riku’s legs—tearing them off as quickly as he could. “Been wanting to do that all practice.”

“I-I could tell,” Roxas could feel him grinning into his shoulder, a touch of glee in his voice.

Roxas began to move, his hand stroking Riku’s cock—not at a pace that was going to finish him off so early, but not so slow as to drive Riku to madness (that was for another day).

Even if Roxas’s right hand laid still, it naturally seeped deep the cleft of Riku’s limbs, nails delving firmly enough into his skin to leave impressions the next day. “Your legs are so perfect. Too bad that I wanna mark it all up. Every goddamn inch of you.”

“That’s… good. Then, other people— _mhmm_ —could tell that I’m too busy fucking around. That I’m— _hnngg_ —all yours.”

“Good god, Riku. You’re so _loud_.”

Roxas lifted him by his perfect waist, repositioning him so that his lithe legs can hug even closer to his body.

Riku yelped as his naked ass aligned with the thinly veiled, straining cock of Roxas’s tennis shorts. He immediately rocked against the erection on instinct, swaying his hips back and forth as Roxas’s soft grunts rang clearly in his ears.

“Roxie—” Riku’s buried his whines further into his shirt—a letdown really since Roxas really wanted to hear how _wrecked_ he could get.

So, he took initiative to shake Riku’s head off his shoulders, his slow strokes slowly intensifying as Roxas forced him to stare deep into his eyes. “Look at me, baby. Tell me how you feel.”

Riku began to whimper even more brokenly than before, basking in a sense of euphoria as he wrapped his arms around Roxas’s torso. No matter how hard he tried to keep it down, embarrassing moans flowed out of his mouth like a mantra.

“I—I feel good. _So_ good. Like I’m on top of the world— _hah_ ,” Riku muttered, stealing another kiss from him before continuing. “I only want to do this with you… only _you_ because you’re my— _aah_!”

Satisfied, Roxas figured he must give him what he wants, and went all the way—jerking Riku off until he became a whining, writhing mess on his lap.

They met clumsily halfway in another sopping kiss—because they really couldn’t go ten seconds without getting in each other’s faces, can they?

“Rox— _Roxas_! It’s—that’s all too much!!” Riku exclaimed as they broke apart.

“Yeah? Want me to stop?” Roxas mocked, even if he had no intention of doing so.

“Of course not, idiot—go faster!!”

“Thought so.”

Roxas was determined to somehow go even quicker than before as he rapidly rubbed his hands up and down Riku’s cock like clockwork.

Riku’s groans grew heavier and intense as it bounced off the locker room walls. Roxas could see he was close. He knew the signs.

All at once, Roxas knew Riku’s orgasm had washed over him as their forehead bumped against each other’s. His eyelids were screwed tightly shut as his mouth did all the work for him, breathing hotly against Roxas’s lips as he rode out his release in a frenzy. Riku’s cum dripped all over his thighs, spilling all over Roxas’s fingers.

Riku always finished first, expecting not a single minute to be wasted as he enjoyed the roughness in Roxas’s touch or the hastiness of the situation.

“You hadn’t come yet,” Riku had noted once he somewhat calmed, Roxas raising his hand to lick all the fluids off.

“So are you gonna do anything about that?” Roxas tracked how Riku’s tongue slid across his upper lip, his wandering fingers perched hungrily on top of Roxas’s incredibly dense hard-on.

“ _Yes_.”

Roxas shrugged, blissfully ignorant to how intensively Riku still craved for his dick. “Yeah, just hold on a sec. I need to finish this first.”

But Riku was never one for waiting. He ignored Roxas’s slight words of protest as he slid off his lap to ground himself to the floor.

“Riku—”

“I’m not going to ‘hold on a sec’. I need to do this _now_ ,” Riku huffed, kneeling on the locker room flooring as his face neared closer to the straining tent in Roxas’s pants. His hands quickly pulled down his shorts, thankful that there weren’t any tedious zippers or belts to undo like the past times they’ve done this.

“Wow,” Riku said once his cock sprung out of his shorts. He eyed the redness of it, greedy hands restlessly working to stroke the sides of the shaft. “I really want this. Up my ass.”

“We’re _not_ doing it here,” Roxas told him, biting into his palm when Riku teased the tip with his fingers. “Put it in your mouth instead. Way faster.”

Riku nodded in agreement, not seeming to give much thought into anything else as his wet mouth enveloped around the tip of his dick. 

“God— _fuck_.”

His tongue did wonders, swirling around the head in a way that left Roxas breathless. Even from the first time he had tried it, all seemed right in the world. Of course it did—Riku was naturally talented at _everything_.

Riku began bobbing his head up and down his shaft, slowly inching more and more towards the base with each push. Roxas gasped as he got more heated—lapping at his dick as if it were a popsicle, sucking it until the core of the lollipop melted away.

Riku moaned around him, every vibration going straight to his cock—the hums in his throat only becoming louder and louder. Roxas sighed and breathed hard into his hands as he continued to clean off every bit of cum that landed between his fingers.

Riku was plunging down way too fast for comfort—going at a pace that felt good. Unbelievably _too good_. Roxas froze at the implications of that.

He reached to cup one side of Riku’s cheek, bringing all the attention to him. “Riku, slow down! Are—are you okay with this?” Roxas checked, because god kill him if he actually _hurt_ him, or something.

But Riku just stared up at him with those eyes of his—so wide and beautiful and _wanting_. And fuck, if Roxas didn’t get a new surge of arousal at that.

He knew that look well enough. Knew it meant something along the lines of _please, please fuck my pretty mouth already_ , and _come so deep in my throat I can’t even speak for a week straight_.

Riku continued to milk him dry, any trace of precum immediately drinken up by an onslaught of saliva. Drool began to drip down his chin, but Roxas could tell Riku couldn’t care less—not with how _pleased_ he seemed, taking him to the hilt.

So Roxas shook off his worries, and felt his lips curve up into a grin. With a sudden rush of courage, he bucked his hips up further into Riku’s pink lips, feeling every surprised twitch and constriction of his throat as it bottomed out near the end.

Shit, Roxas swore the velvety slide into his mouth will never get old. And if Roxas wasn’t too busy being hard off his ass, he knew he could probably sense Riku bouncing up and down on his thighs.

How fucking _needy_.

Without warning, Roxas tugged _hard_ at Riku’s hair, pulling the back ends until his bun became undone. He took a hot second to throw his hair tie off somewhere to the side before continuing.

It didn’t matter if his hands were still wet and soiled and sticky—Riku _liked it_.

Roxas thrusted further into his throat. Riku choked, almost driven to tears at that sudden push, his mouth barely functioning as his cock slid against wet lips.

He knew Riku—that kinky fucker— _reveled_ in feeling like this. Loved having his throat fucked raw, his body manhandled, vulnerable, and so, so _open_.

Damn, he was convinced Riku wasn’t even real.

“You love it, baby? love it— _haah_ —when I spoil you like this?” Roxas asked, punctuated with another tug to his hair. “Only the best for you, huh?”

They met eyes again—a twinkle of a smile in a sea of dark teal. One of Riku’s hands sneaked up to grab hold of Roxas’s injured hand, gently intertwining their fingers together.

“Taking that as a ‘yes’,” Roxas huffed, trying his damndest to squeeze back.

Roxas wasn’t sure how longer he could last. Fuck, how could _anyone_ last with a mouth like Riku’s? Especially with how his tongue skillfully lapped at his dick, how his glossy lips stretched and widened to fit so perfectly against him, or how his tight throat accommodated his every need.

The thought that Riku—his bratty childhood rival and beautiful, stubborn teenage crush—was his and only his? That were each other’s first losses, first rivals, first kisses, first _time_?

That drove him to the point.

“ _Fuck. Riku, I’m—_ ” Roxas felt himself release into the very far back of Riku’s throat, the clamp down on his cock that felt _so fucking good_.

Riku soon popped off him, a smirk on his face Roxas wanted to wipe off his face. And so he did, bringing him into a bruising, claiming kiss. Roxas tasted himself on Riku’s tongue—the salt and sweet that drove each other _crazy_. They parted again, the heavy pants shared between them like secrets. (Maybe they kinda were.)

In the afterglow of their post-sex haze, Riku remain kneeled on the ground, half-naked and breathing down into Roxas’s thighs. Roxas leaned back on his good arm, resting his eyes to get a sense of reality back.

“You’re okay, right?” Roxas asked after a moment, reaching out to run his hands through Riku’s silver strands—combing through the knotted threads he tugged on earlier. 

“Yeah. I always am,” Riku reassured, voice hoarse (and super _hot_ ) as he pulled Roxas’s shorts back up to hide his softening part.

Roxas took the time to faintly caress the divots of Riku’s cheek with his thumb, appreciating how handsome Riku really was. Fuck, he grew up with this person? How many wet dreams had elapsed until now?

“How are you so pretty?” slipped out of his thoughts. Roxas hadn’t meant to voice it aloud, but judging from how clearly spent Riku was, they both didn’t seem to mind.

“Genetics,” Riku simply answered after a short while. He shrugged before folding his arms across Roxas’s lap and laying his head on it. “You talk a lot after sex, you know that?”

“No, I don’t. You just get giddy.”

“Giddy? Never.”

Roxas smirked in challenge. “Then prove it. Tell me something I don’t know. No take backs.”

“Well, did you know,” Riku breathed. “That I had a crush on you since I was thirteen?”

Roxas widened his eyes at that. “Wow. You would never admit that out loud. I thought it started when you were sixteen,” He murmured, brushing a strand of hair behind his ear. “At thirteen, I thought you were too busy jacking off to homepage porn and thirsting over Nick Jonas.”

“Both of which are _not_ true. I am a true Kevin Jonas fan, through and through,” Riku huffed, leaning into his touch.

“Gross. I like you? Damn, Nick was way hotter.”

Riku blinked. Once. Twice. “…Fuck you.”

Even if they wanted to stay like that for all of eternity, they both knew they had to get up eventually.

So, they soon stumbled their way to the locker room, Riku dumping his shorts into Roxas’ gym bag and exchanging it for _his_ spare, fresh ones in turn.

(“Would it kill you to keep a pair of pants in your locker or something?” Roxas had asked him.

Riku thought about it for a minute—biting down on his thumb nail, staring at every inch and corner of the locker room before he settled on a tired “…Yeah.” It was the kind of dreamy voice that came out whenever he was satisfied. Whenever he was happy.

Roxas fondly rolled his eyes, gripping his hand so hard his nails dug into his palm. Fuck, why does everything Riku do so _adorable_?)

Roxas couldn’t find it in himself to care much anymore as he stripped off all his clothes, the difficult sweat clinging to his body enough to make any task feel like an Olympic sport.

Riku eyed him up and down as he did, putting his visor back on. “Wish I could join you for… _many things_ , but Coach is expecting me. It’s been almost an hour, and not all of us get to skip practice,” He said matter-of-factly. “Speaking of, we’re finishing this afterwards—your dorm at 5.”

Roxas sighed, turning on the dial of one of the showers stuck to the wall. “Do I have any say in this?”

“Yeah. You always do,” Riku said, surprisingly soft with a tilt of his head. But there was a catch. Roxas could _feel_ it coming. “Even if you don’t want to, Kairi is cramming for some exam at the library all night. I have the room all to myself, you know.”

There it was. Those thinly veiled words of want. Voice dropped to a light rasp.

Roxas gritted his teeth. “I am _not_ about to get one-upped by your cheap, lumpy pillow with some extra tacky zebra-print cover on it.”

“Then, I’ll be seeing you again later this evening, Roxie,” Riku sincerely smiled—something that never failed to make Roxas’s heart swell up a thousand sizes in his chest—picking up a sweat towel as he headed out the locker room.

Roxas let out a long groan once he left, picking up the soap bar on the rack as he rubbed it all over his arms. Fuck, he walked right into that one, didn’t he? He’s way too soft for him, and now he had to pay the price.

Roxas finished up quickly enough, turning off the shower and shoving soap and travel shampoo back into his Ziploc bag. He then threw that whole thing into his gym bag without much thought. Like he gave a shit if his bag was a just little wet near the open showers.

He shuffled through his other contents, certain he’d put his towel in there _somewhere_. It took Roxas two shirts, a tube of toothpaste, a box of condoms, and a pair of socks thrown out of his bag before he finally came to a realization.

Riku had stolen _his_ fucking towel.

Roxas took a sharp intake of breath, and exhaled it out.

 _Asshole_.

**Author's Note:**

> idk how 2 write smut. if u cant tell from the like, 2k words of very (too much) descriptive porn, im x100 better at writing boring details than s*x. rip
> 
> but thanks 4 reading!! first smut i evr rlly wrote/finished bc i get bored easily (3 MONTHS HHHH). xoxo hearts


End file.
